chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
George Windsor
George Edward Ramsay MacDonald Windsor '(January 3, 1930 - January 20, 2020), was a Chawosaurian politician who served as Leader of the Opposition against Timothy Max Roosevelt, Antonio Kingston, and Joseph Mario Lopez, from January 1, 1980, to December 31, 2015, and the Chawosaurian European Parliament from 2017 to 2019. George Windsor was born to William Edward Windsor and Victoria Anne Windsor, his sister, Elizabeth Windsor was killed in the Blitz as well in 1940. After his family was killed, George joined the Royal British Army on behalf of the King's Crown, he joined in 1943 at the age of 13 and did not reveal his age, he fought the Nazis and destroyed the Germans at the Battle of Britain, in 1944, on D-Day, Windsor survived the Battle of Normandy and entered Berlin. Windsor returned home at London and was revealed to be a 15-year-old who fought the 1945 Battle of Berlin, Windsor received a medal from Winston Churchill and went to the United States to meet the nation's new President, Harry S. Truman. He became a member of the British Army and when the Cold War began, his role was greater but was discharged in 1946 for the "''Crime of Buggery". In 1947, he joined the Labour Party despite voted for Winston Churchill in 1950. In 1960, he had a son under a marriage with Jane Wales, his son, George Windsor II, he had a daughter, Jane Windsor in 1962, another son, Edward Windsor in 1965, another son, William Windsor in 1968, and his last daughter, Elizabeth Windsor in 1970, named after his deceased sister. Timothy Windsor was born in 1979. Windsor fought against Timothy and Belinsky in 1975, but he lost the election in a monstrous size landslide to Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party, and then Timothy commented that he was so impressed with Windsor's skills in fighting politically, Timothy Windsor was also impressed and Victoria was also impressed as well, George Windsor was a good debater and won two debates. George Windsor became a member of Chawosauria as of 2016, and still affiliated with the United Kingdom despite his children are in the United States, he was elected by a landslide in 2016 when the Chawosaurian European Parliament was first established by Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 2016. Also in 2016, he lost to Jonathan Bismarck in a landslide in both Europe and Britain, but hurt his opponent by winning a landslide in Greater London, disabling his opponent's ability to easily govern as President of the Chawosaurian European Parliament. As of 2017, he is the second surviving defeated opponent of Timothy Max Roosevelt after Victoria Belinsky and when Belinsky dies soon, Windsor will be the last living defeated opponent. Windsor died on January 20, 2020, at the age of 90, in Aberdeen, Scotland. Early Life (1930-1939) '''George Edward Ramsay MacDonald Windsor was born on January 3, 1930, in the City of London, Greater London, England, United Kingdom to wealthy parents, William Edward Windsor and Elizabeth Anne Booth Windsor. George began attending to the Church of England, as on behalf of God, he was baptized and attended Bible School. His parents were both politically affiliated with the Conservative Party and demanded for Christian Standards in the time of George V. At the age of 10, George began to draw but was considered not good for the Church of England, George's mother wanted him to be a priest of god rather than a painter. George's father had toughen him into military action. George enjoyed military training but was not old enough. World War II (1939-1945) In 1939, Nazi Germany invaded Poland, beginning the world's most deadliest war in Human History, World War 2. In the beginning of the Bombing of London, also known as the "Blitz", George was asleep until a loud bomb hit the next door house, George wakes up and his father attempts to save his family, but a bomb hit their house, which causes the deaths of George's whole family, while George survives, he was rescued by British Soldiers. George was taken from his home and was told to stay with the British Soldiers. In 1942, he asked if he could train and fight for the United Kingdom, which was controversial for a 12 year old to be affiliated with the Country's most Dangerous Position in the Nation's Politics, in 1943, he was accepted and in 1944, his first Battle was D-Day, which turns into a Decisive Victory for the WW2 Allies, the Allies conquered all of France and France was allowed to return it's status as a longlived Independent Country, Windsor visited France of course and done many Humanitarian Works for French Civilians, who were occupied by the Nazis. In 1945, when Berlin fell under Allied Militants, Nazi Germany crumbled and Europe will look forward to Post-WW2 Times. Oxford University (1945-1949) George Windsor was able to win a Scholarship to Oxford College, which was a big decisive opportunity for Windsor, he studied History, Politics, Human Culture. In 1947, he joined the U.K. Labour Party, supported Prime Minister, Clement Attlee. In 1950, he voted for Churchill due to his legacy in World War 2. In 1949, he graduated from Oxford and Continued Military Service. Post-WW2 Military Service (1950-1973) George Windsor returned to Military Service after graduating from Oxford. Korean War (1950-1953) Windsor fought in the Korean War in North Korea, killing several North Koreans in one light. In 1950, North Korea invaded South Korea, causing the United States to intervene under President, Truman's orders. With North Korea losing ground, China intervened, causing the Korea Conflict ended under a North Korea and South Korea border to settle. Vietnam War (1955-1975) Vietnam demanded Independence from France, Vietnam was part of a French Colony, French Indochina, a colony that existed for several decades. In 1945 or so, French Indochina broke up into four countries, North Vietnam, South Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos. Vietnam War begins North Vietnam and South Vietnam grew into tensions and invaded each other, under the Dictatorship of Ho Chi Minh, North Vietnam demand to conquer South Vietnam, causing the United States to intervene in South Vietnam's favor. George Windsor's Role George Windsor was an exchanged to the United States by the United Kingdom. He went to Australia and New Zealand's aides and provided weapons and personnel. Windsor went to battle to fight, but he was injured twice, a shot on his arm and a grenade nearly blowing him up. Opposing North Vietnam and their Allies, Khmer Rouge, Pathet Lao, Viet-Cong, the People's Republic of China, and North Korea. Rising Opposition to the Vietnam War The Vietnam War began a losing end for the Anti-Communist Movement. The War in Vietnam becomes an Unwinnable, and the People of the United States of all races, genders, and political affiliations have stood and spoke out against the war, with the help from the Counterculture Movement, the war began to explode new ideologies, religion, and politics. George Windsor became part of the resistence, in 1973, when the United States withdrawn from the war, George Windsor withdrawn as well and joined the Counterculture Movement. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 In 1974, the Counterculture Movement was a path to Chawosauria, Chawosauria under Jonathan Santiago was a participant of the Counterculture Movement until 1976. George Windsor became a candidate for the Chawosaurian Monarchy with two contestants, Timothy Roosevelt of the Communist Party, and fellow British Woman, Victoria Belinsky of the Conservative Party. George Windsor created a Coalition, the Democratic-Socialist Coalition, forming an alliance between the British and Australian Labor Parties, only the New Zealand Labour Party rejected the request. Timothy Max Roosevelt and Victoria Belinsky were two Radical Candidates, they campaigned for Radical Ideas, for example, Timothy campaigned for Communism, and Victoria campaigned for a Christian Theocracy. George Windsor campaigned for Social Democracy, fighting against Income Inequality, Environmental Degradation, Nuclear Weapons, and Social Inequality. Despite Windsor's best efforts, the Chawosaurian People ruled in favor of Timothy over Windsor on Election Day, but not purposely against Windsor, it was meant to rule against Belinsky, the most unpopular candidate for the monarchy. Windsor was a very popular candidate, carrying a 95% approval rating. When Victoria Belinsky losses, the Belinsky Dynasty collapsed and the Belinsky Tories cowarded out of the election in embarrassment, refusing the lead the Opposition against Timothy, leaving George Windsor the only defeated candidate confident enough to lead the opposition. When the Tories asked Windsor how was Windsor himself not affected by his even worse loss to Timothy, Windsor famously said in this quote: "God didn't put me on his most precious Big Green Earth to Compete and make enemies, he put me on this earth to express my soul and do what i believe is his work on Earth, while you, the False Prophet Conservatives bastardized God and the name of Christianity" - George Windsor. Leader of the Opposition (1976-2015) Unanimous Support for Timothy Max Roosevelt George Windsor and his Democratic Socialist Coalition joined the Communist Coalition to overrule Christian Assimilation Programs set up by the Christian Mission to Chawosauria. Democratic Socialism and Populist Advocacy Windsor was widely viewed by voters as a Populist rather than an Elite like Victoria Belinsky who was an Elite Christian Theocrat, which was why she lost the 1975 Monarchical Election to Timothy Max Roosevelt, who was a fierce Communist. Windsor opposed Section 126, forcing Christians to support Windsor despite his Socialist Politics. Opposition to Timothy Max Roosevelt's Human Rights Violations George Windsor was an Outspoken Opponent of State Atheism and Religious Theocracy and an Outspoken Supporter of Secularism. Windsor opposed the Persecution against Christians and he also opposed the Persecution of those Atheists who opposed Timothy's Atheistic Policies. Windsor opposed Timothy's Xenophobic and Pan-Chawosaurianist Policies. Opposition to the Soviet Union Windsor supported the United States while Timothy supported the Soviet Union. After the Vietnam War ended under a Decisive Communist Victory in Vietnam in 1975 due to the 1973 U.S. Withdraw from the war because the War was widely unpopular in the United States. It caused President, Lyndon B. Johnson to decline his position as President by dropping out of his third term reelection bid permitted to him by the U.S. Constitution. During the Brezhnev Era, lasted from 1964 to 1982, George Windsor opposed the Brezhnev Administration while Timothy deeply supported Brezhnev. After Brezhnev died in November 1982, both Windsor and Timothy were supportive to Mikhail Gorbachev. Support for Mikhail Gorbachev George Windsor and Timothy Max Roosevelt both supported the Gorbachev Era, but the Soviet Union was in danger of dissolution due to the Reforms of the Gorbachev Administration. The Soviet Union was running out of money due to constant military spending, and the USSR attempted to grow a little Capitalist. On December 1991, the Soviet Union crumbled and Timothy mourned and Windsor celebrated because the USSR falling apart meaning the United States has won the Cold War. Aftermath of the Cold War Windsor enjoyed the era after the Cold War, but Timothy was still suppressing the Rights of Chawosaurians. Windsor was a very effective opponent against the Timothy Dynasty. George Windsor supported British Prime Minister, Tony Blair. Windsor was a defender of the Blair Era and the United Kingdom lost their Superpower Status but is still one of Humanity's most greatest nations in Human and World History. 9/11 and the War on Terror On September 11, 2001, when the United States was invaded by Jihadist Attackers predominantly from Saudi Arabia, the United States and all of NATO was forced to interrupt their Post-Cold War Peace to the War on Terror, which some or most of the Origins of the War on Terror was the Cold War. President, George W. Bush invaded Afghanistan in 2001 as a response to the 9/11 Tragedy and invaded Iraq in 2003 due to paranoia that Iraq might have Nuclear Weapons. With the 2006 and 2008 U.S. Elections occuring, George Bush and his Elites falling, the War in Iraq was on its way of dissolution and then by 2011, the war was over, but the United States would reenter by 2014 because of ISIL. Timothy Max Roosevelt's Death and Kingston Era On May 13, 2011, Timothy dies unprecedentedly and unexpectedly, devastating Chawosauria and George himself, George succeeds Timothy as Chawosauria's #1 Socialist Icon. Antonio Kingston succeeds Timothy as Chawosauria's Monarch. George and his family attended Timothy's State Funeral and then gave tribute to Timothy's Wealth. As Leader of the Opposition, George Windsor meets with new Emperor, Antonio Kingston, Timothy's Successor, they discussed teamwork as they say: "It is important for me as Leader of the Opposition to address the Issues of Chawosauria to my New Opposer, Antonio Kingston, and so, uh, Mr. Kingston, as Leader of the Opposition, i welcome you and your wife as my previous Opposer's Successor, when you succeed, the whole country succeeds, so lets to work" - George Windsor, Leader of the Opposition, May 15, 2011. After the meeting, Windsor prepared his Opposition to oppose the Kingston Administration and his Libertarian-Socialist and Anarcho-Communist Administrators. The Kingston Administrators established Direct Democracy in 2014, which the Windsor Opposition voted in favor of, and set up the 2015 Chawosaurian Federal Election. The Election was successful, but Windsor didn't participate. Instead, A Capitalist Libertarian, Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik, participated as the Opposition Candidate from his new Liberal Party but lost in a Landslide. But before the election, 2012, 2013, and 2014 were serious years for George Windsor. Antonio Kingston's Death and Fall of the Windsor Opposition Antonio Kingston dies of a Heart Attack on May 18, 2015, with George Windsor welcomes new Emperor, a Filipino-Born Muslim, Joseph Lopez, succeeds Antonio Kingston. George Windsor welcomes Lopez. As EPICE was signed into law, an Anarcho-Communist Candidate, Samantha Wawetseka landslided the living hell out of the newly formed Liberal Party, and Crushed the Windsor Opposition out of Government in the 2015 Chawosaurian Federal Elections, becoming the First Female Monarch in the History of Chawosauria, Windsor, thrown out of Government, unable to meet Samantha Wawetseka. Chawosaurian European Parliament (2017-2019) The 2015 Election results didn't affect Windsor at all, Windsor responds to his defeats with Apathy, Windsor never cared about Winning or Losing, but cared about fighting for his beliefs, regardless if he's in power or not, Windsor never wins elections, but only loses, but none of his defeats, no matter how worse they are, none of his defeats were strong enough to Stop Windsor from fighting, Windsor is solidly unwilling to coward out of the Political Arena. It is said that Windsor is made of Steele, they call him the "Solid Steel Socialist", or the "Socialist of Steel", sometimes the "Windsor of Steel". They widely call Windsor, the "Man of Steel". George Windsor signed up to run for the Chawosaurian European Parliament, competing against a Right-Wing Conservative, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, lost by a Landslide but became Leader of the Opposition, eventhough his Party the Majority of Chawosaurian European Parliament Seats. The Election Results did nothing to make Windsor give up fighting for Social Democracy and Progressivism. Retirement (2019-present) George Windsor left office on the morning of January 1, 2019, and returned home to London. By March 22, 2019, he will move to Scotland to enjoy retirement. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist Category:Left-Wing Populist